1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and an apparatus for eliminating blockages in a drip tray of a product dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the area of beverage dispensing, product dispenser manufacturers are forced to provide drip trays in a variety of forms both to meet operator needs, as well as to meet cleanliness requirements. Dependent upon anticipated usage at a consumer location, a product dispenser is outfitted with a draining or a non-draining drip tray. Other factors may include the type of product, the stability of the product, or the availability of an operator to cleanse the drip tray of the product dispenser. However, all drip trays require maintenance to ensure a healthy environment.
Non-draining drip trays, at a minimum, require routine monitoring to ensure that the drip tray has not been filled with drink overflows, discarded drinks, overflowing ice, as well as unwanted drinks from a nearby dispenser. A convenience store operator must be aware of the condition of the drip tray or the drip tray will overflow, thereby causing additional problems.
While draining drip trays require less supervision, draining drip trays still require monitoring, assistance, as well as cleansing. Traditional drip tray drains require cleansing on a regular basis to maintain a clean environment. Further, draining drip trays are susceptible to partial clogging which reduces flow, as well as complete clogging, which may cause a flooding problem.
Conventional in-line strainers or traps are often utilized in draining drip trays to keep unwanted substances from entering a drain line. However, this type of strainer or trap does not account for the build up of unwanted or misdelivered ice in the drip tray. Ice cubes, or partial cubes, tend to move toward the drain, often partially entering a drain port and partially stopping the flow.
Further problems with the in-line strainers include the collection of foreign objects at the in-line strainer/trap. The build up of ice and foreign objects in the in-line strainer create a situation of a reduced flow through the in-line strainer/ trap, and can accumulate to the point of complete blockage, thereby creating additional issues as fluids will build up in the drip tray.
In cases where no strainers are utilized, the foreign objects may pass through some portions of the drain, get stuck down line, and then create a drain blockage downstream.
Accordingly, a drip tray trap that eliminates the issues of drip tray draining would be beneficial to beverage dispensing operators, the public, as well as beverage dispenser manufacturers.